The Time Rip (Fan Story)
Note: This is a story. I have no idea where this belongs, and I'm up to Season 6 of DW, started with the 9th Doctor, so please excuse me if there are errors or mistakes about the Doctor Who universe in here. Its a rough draft. I'd appreciate it if you commented on it. Prologue Wake up. Go to school. Bell. School. Bell again. Consumption of daily amounts of food. Bell again. More school. Bell again. Home. Dinner. Sleep. Then repeat. That's pretty much my life, all in one fancy little list. Funny how these things happen without you really caring, yeah? I'm normally a really relaxed person, but at this point, I was as stressed as a blind Dalek. I totally blew off a project in English that I was ''supposed ''to do, but what's a bored kid got to do with the origin of a bajillion useless words? I didn't even know half of them - they were all in Latin, and I was bad with Latin. When I got to English, I had nearly bitten my fingers off from the anticipation. Nobody was paying attention, just murmering amongst themselves the same boring conversations they always have. I stuck a piece of gum in my mouth (It's against the rules...eh.) and chewed with great anxiety and adrenaline rushing through my system. "Good Mo-mo-morning, kids." The English teacher stepped in the room and everybody immediatly froze and looked at him with their attenative stares. His stammering drove me crazy. "T-t-today we are presenting our pro-projects." I moaned and hit my head against my desk, not bothering to look up. Some kids giggled behind me. The teacher, called Mr. B because his name was really long, walked up to me, his black boots very audible against the tile floor. He took a yardstick and whacked it next to my head, which startled the heck out of me. A high-pitched scream slipped from my lips and my head yanked up instantly. Mr. B looked at me intently, as if staring into my soul. "Jessica. Did you do you-your pro-project?" A tear fell from my eye before I stood up on my chair and shouted at the top of my lungs, "That's it! I can't take this anymore! System overrive!" The classroom hollogram fizzed around me and I found myself sitting in one of the chairs of my TARDIS. A blue light from the control pannel flashed twice, meaning that the Earth Stimulation program was successfully turned off. I leaped up from my seat and paced the metal floor. My TARDIS never malfunctioned with the ESP, which stands for Earth Stimulation Program, so something had broken in it. The ESP was never meant to put stress on its user - in this case, it was with a project. I, however, was just glad that it was able to override. It takes an override to turn it off. I leaned against the cracked control pannel of the TARDIS and rubbed my forehead. "Who else is there that can fix this beauty? She's never broken down before." I started talking to myself as I flipped a couple of switches and set the course to Gallifrey. I was gonna go on a field trip, hopefully find someone there that could repair it. I was too young, after all, to fix a broken machine - let alone a living, grown machine that travels through time and space. Hence it's name TARDIS, which stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. The TARDIS whirred and shrieked as we were thrust into space at a very high speed. Destination, Gallifrey. Purpose, fix this bloody friend of mine. Organic interactions? Lots. It's Gallifrey, after all, which houses the greatest race of all time. Maybe I'll learn how to fix her on the way. Lots to learn about the universes, after all. Chapter 1 In case you didn't know, my name is Jessica - at least, that's what the ESP says it is. I've been in the TARDIS for so long I can't even remember my own name. The only thing I do remember is my father giving me his TARDIS and telling me to run away. So that's what I did. I never knew why, but I just did what he said without really thinking about it. I'm also a Time Lord - the best people there are. I've been in here for lots of years and I've been on Earth once or twice. Really nice place, but not as nice as Gallifrey. And my father was probably still down there, on that beautiful planet. I can just ask him to fix his TARDIS, since he only taught me how to fly it, not fix it. I set the coordinates to Gallifrey in the other universe and, in short, hit the go button. The TARDIS shuddered and screeched, sending sparks everywhere. A message popped up on its screen saying "Empty Location". What? That can't be right, I thought. Maybe ''this ''is broken too. The TARDIS landed roughly - at least, I thought it landed. I ran to the doors and opened them up, only to find the most horrible thing I've ever seen. Gallifrey was just...gone. "No. No. No, this isn't real," I scoffed. "The ESP is doing this!" But it looked as real as empty space could look. I fell on my knees. A planet doesn't just vanish...but did that mean my family was dead? The TARDIS quietly hummed and drifted slowly across the vast darkness as I felt tears fall from my eyes. This couldn't be happening. It's impossible. Nobody can just erase a planet from existance. Great, I thought. Now I have a broken TARDIS and a broken heart. Who the heck would be cruel enough to do this? This, sadly, also meant that I was alone. Nobody else would have survived this, unless they escaped from a vanishing planet. I fell backwards, not caring that I had smacked my head against metal and cut it. No, I thought. No, this couldn't have happened. It couldn't have. It ''shouldn't ''have. Whoever did this is getting a sharp scolding and federal prison for a lifetime. Whoever did this is going to be anhilated. Daleks were my first thought...and my last, when a pressure came to my head and knocked me out.